Role Playing Games
by STOPIT
Summary: This story is based off my Original Character and my RPG plots.Please only positive feedback and useful critiques.
1. This Night

Wind blew from every direction possible on this dark night. All the stars in the sky refused to shine, and the moon - a moon that was supposed to be full- seemed to hide behind every cloud possible. The howls of the wind would occasionally pick up and, be so strong and loud that one would feel as if they were surrounded by the souls of hundreds of crying ghost. The forest, which usually appeared enchanted by the daytime, took on now, a curse. The tree's limbs and bark rub against each other, creating a sound that mimicked a silent foot stepping across a rotted floor. And there was the lake, usually sparkling like a giant hole filled with glitter, was now just a black hole full of nothingness. It's silence promising that in it's depths, it held a dangerous mystery.

Because of this night, no one was in sight. No wood sprites that were usually by this time, watching for a poor passer-by to play a prank on. No water fairies who's lovely lullaby would soften even the hardest of hearts. No fox demons stalking cricking bugs (who were also silent on this night), not even dangerous beasts looking for a quick meal. No, on this night, every kind of species had one thing in common, they didn't want to be outside alone.

Everyone but Amaya. This young girl walked with her chin high and her back stiff. She was wary of the silence that surrounded her, for this night just screamed "disaster." This girl, however, was not the type to take the caution that God granted a rock. She was hard-headed and very full of herself. She was eager for a fight this night. Also, she had walked this path many times. She knew every rock and turn by heart. It was the same path she had been walking for two years now. From her small house inside a cave covered by a waterfall, to the tavern. It was a solitary life that moved like molasses.It had been for many years.

Finally, out of the forest , the tavern lay in front of her like the gates of Paradise. It's light warming her face and it's noise filling her heart with a buzz. She reached the front doors and pushed the old creaky door open, instantly greeted with the smell of hard liquor,smoke, and cheap perfume. The bartender glanced up and nodded his greeting to one of his favorite regulars. Amaya nodded back promptly and walked slowly towards the back of the bar. It was lit dimly and the smooth sound of a flute made it peaceful. Amaya glanced around for the player and saw a short, elven man with pointy ears playing his flute in front of the fire place.He was new here. On the couch was a female elf in a very revealing outfit, selfishly spread across the entire piece of furniture. One hand was on her perfectly flat stomach, while the other played with a piece of her flaming red hair. She was new here as well.

Amaya took a seat in a booth and stretched her legs so they were resting on the other side of the booth. Shortly, a bar maiden made her way to where Amaya was sitting. It was Iakia, the bartenders daughter. She had been working there ever since she could look over the counter, and every night she had broken at least one type of dish. Bless her soul, she was the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She had Amaya's drink already made for her and set it in front of Amaya's face.

"I'll add this one onto your tab." Iakia smiled her prettiest smile and moved a bang out of her face. Amaya had always loved Iakia's shiny blonde hair.

"Thank you Iakia. Having a good night?"

"I've broken two glasses already." She answered with a slight blush," Daddy said I better be thankful I'm his daughter, or he would have fired me a long time ago."

Amaya couldn't help but laugh as Iakia grinned and made her way to a dwarf who had just come in. There were a lot of regulars already passed out across the bar, plus the local whore's who had already found their victims and were luring them upstairs, towards the bedrooms. There were only a few new faces Amaya could spot. A teenage girl who shouldn't be drinking with very few clothes on, introducing herself to another new face, a man with great bird wings and horns.

Also, she noticed the man who was sitting right in front of her booth. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, scribbling things onto a pad of paper. He had a strange aura about him, and fangs showing from below his top lip. His hair was a pale white, almost silver, and his eyes were golden.

_'He's beautiful...'_ Amaya cooed to herself,_' but his soul is cursed. He walks now as a vampire.'_

Amaya had only met one other vampire,but she had seen many of them. From the way they talked and acted, Amaya classified all vampires as stuck up jerks or bitches. They all thought they were better then demons,human, and all other creatures. This one though, was allowed to be cocky, if he was indeed like the others. His skin was pale and flawless, his arms were full of muscles, and his nails were as long as a woman's, and cleaner then any other nail she had ever seen.

His eyes suddenly looked up from the paper and met hers.

_'Oh...I'm staring...Look away,look away!'_

Amaya's face felt hot as she looked down at her table quickly. What an idiot! She could just hit herself.

Just then, she heard a scream from Iakia and quickly looked towards the door. A bandit accompanied by an ogre was making a fuss at the counter, and had pulled out a long sword.The sword was pointed directly at Iakia while her Father was crossing his hands in front of his face in a plea for mercy. Amaya stood and walked towards the counter.She felt the crowd's eyes on her as she calmly stepped in front of Iakia, the sword only inches from her stomach. Her eyes centered in on the bandits and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pardon me, is there a problem here?"

The bandit scowled and lowered his sword slightly.

"This bar maiden spilled my drink all over me, and still expects me to pay for another drink!"

Iakia whimpered in the background. "His monster of a friend scared the daylights out of me!That's the only reason I dropped the drink!"

Amaya turned towards the bandit."I suggest you pay for a new drink and apologize to my friend before I'm forced to slit your throat, tear out your friend's eyeballs, and make you eat them."

He seemed to think for a moment before laughing, his breath already smelling of sake.

"Who the hell do you think you are little girl? I bet you couldn't even hold up a sword!"

Amaya scowled and stepped-sided the point of the man's sword. He turned to follow her and was greeted by a swift kick in the stomach. He hunched over and dropped his sword, Amaya took that as an opportunity to enlace her hands in one giant fist and send it down on the top of the man's head. He fell with a thud. Amaya knew she had gotten lucky, since the man was weakened from drunkenness. She leaned down to retrieve his money pouch when she heard a young neko girl behind her yell,"Watch out!"

Amaya knew at once her mistake. _'The Ogre...'_

She felt a giant hand wrap around her slender waist and lift her from the ground. Iakia screamed as her Father shooed her behind the counter.The Ogre -who's head almost bumped the ceiling- lifted Amaya and bumped her head against the rafter above. She let out a groan as he turned her to look as his monstrous face.He let out a chuckle, his breath filling Amaya's stomach with nausea instantly. She doubled over as much as she could in his hands,fighting that pass-out feeling.

A flash ran under the ogre's giant body and he let out a yelp, his breath hitting Amaya's face with full force. She couldn't take it, the pure smell of it made her gag.Another yelp and Amaya was flung from his hand and into the air. She felt cold arms catch her and then lightly set her on the floor. Her eyes closed when she felt warm liquid on her face. _'I'm bleeding...my head is bleeding...'_ Thoughts rushed in her head as she heard more grunts from the ogre.Her head pounded as if it was about to explode. Then, it all went black.


	2. Deadly Kiss

Amaya heart missed a beat as cold water was dumped over her head.She instantly flew up, her hands reaching for the neck of whatever bastard did that to her.She brought her left hand to her face and rubbed her eyes vigorously,getting the water out of her eyes.Her eyes focused immediately on Iakia and her bright face,smiling as wide as her mouth would allow her to. "You're okay...you've been out for a while."

Iakia moved and the fluorescent light behind her shone directly into Amaya's eyes.She grunted and closed them."Where am I?"

Hyde,the Bartender, cleared his throat. "You're still in my bar, Amaya. We laid you on the counter so we could check for any injuries. Let me tell you, that was one helluva fight you had."He laughed heartily," You get free drinks for the rest of your life,however long that might be, the way you get into fights and all."

Amaya grunted to show she wasn't amused and felt the back of her head. There were no bandages or hurt spots. Besides a throbbing head and gross taste in her mouth, she was alright. Who's blood was that then?

As if reading her mind, the vampire stepped beside her, his bandaged arm catching Amaya's eyes."You saved me?"

He smiled wide,his perfect canine teeth standing out,"I couldn't let you 'ave all de fun." He spoke with a gorgeous Cajun accent and Amaya nodded,her mouth slightly ajar.

"At least one person in here has some manners..." She mumbled with a sweep of the room.

Hyde grinned and rubbed Iakia's shoulder,"Sorry we're not all asking for a death wish, Amaya.But we do thank you. Now, I'm going to close up the bar early, do you want a room for the night? I don't want you walking home in your condition."

Amaya shrugged and stood." Look, I'm fine.Just a small bump to the head. I'll be fine. Thank for your concern though."

"But..." Hyde tried to argue.

"I'll walk wid her home, if it would make you feel better." The vampire interrupted." Since I 'ave no where to go, it's not out of de way." He smiled again.The smile made him look like a child.

Amaya nodded,"See? I'll have an escort."

"Um...Amaya?"Iakia whispered," would you feel comfortable with being with a vampire...at night?"

Amaya hadn't thought about that. The man looked slightly hurt.

"Now, why would he go through the trouble of saving me just to kill me? That's a little too much work, don't you think?" Amaya asked,her voice sounding confident. Although now, the thought of being alone with him didn't seem so appealing.

"Do not worry. I will protect Miss Amaya from every'ding that 'freatens her, even myself." The vampire joked."Now,shall we be on our way?"

He held his hand out to Amaya and she took it. His skin felt ice cold and sent shivers up her arm.She hopped down from the bar and nodded to Hyde and Iakia."Take care,you two, I'll see you tomorrow night."

The vampire and Amaya walked towards and out the door.

Iakia turned towards her Father with a sad face,"I sure hope we see her tomorrow...alive."

The night hadn't changed a bit, and now it was even colder. Amaya sort of wished she had stayed at the Tavern.The vampire beside her was silent and in the night's darkness, she could barely see his lovely face.

"What a night. Are you cold?" She could see his outlined face looking down at her and she nodded.

"I didn't dress for the night."

He smiled -she could tell because his fangs shined in the night- and wrapped his arm around her.

She could feel her face warming up as they walked close together into the forest.

"So...what's you name?" Amaya asked, tired of the awkward silence.

"Neolance. Most people call me Neol."

"Nice to meet you Neol. You already know my name...so,you're just passing by?"

"Yes, I'm actually on my way back to my castle in the Northern Woods.Not too far from here.Just that way." He pointed in the darkness and Amaya followed his finger and looked out over the tree tops.

_'Yeah...like that helps me any?' _Amaya thought to herself as she strained in the darkness to see just an inch in front of her face.

"A castle? Impressive. Did you used to be a Lord in your...er,past life?"

Neol laughed.

"No, I just killed the Lord dat did own it when I needed a house."

They both laughed, Amaya sounding a little nervous.

"And why does one person need all the space?"

He chuckled,"Because more dan one person lives dere. I am de Sire of D'ree female vampires. D'ere is Reye, my newest one. Samaji, my very own daughter, and Genevieve, my wife."

"Wow...I never knew vampires had families."

"D'ey are not my real family. I saved Samaji when she was abandoned by her Mo'der on my door steps. I guess she believe the Lord still lived dere. And Genevieve is de one dat I,um...you know."

Amaya blinked."But since you are the Sire,don't you own all the females in...that way?"

Neol nodded. "Yes, I simply call Genevieve my wife because she is my favorite."

"Harsh." Amaya smiled.

"Some would say dat, yes. But I spoil each and every one of dem."

Amaya nodded and it grew silent.She noted that it was becoming more light around her as soon as they came through the forest and followed a stream uphill. She pointed out where she lived to Neol and he seemed a little hesitant.

"I'm sorry if d'is seems a little forward, but, it is becoming morning faster than I d'ought it would...I was wond-"

"You need a place to sleep for the ...day?" Amaya inturrupted

"Yes, if it is no trouble..."

"None at all! No sunlight gets into my house, so you'll be perfectly safe."

Amaya showed him a way into the cave and after a few yards, the cave became more of a house, a curtain hanging at the entrance to keep the water out, a small hut where she kept her dried food and plates and glasses. A bed towards the back that was covered by satin sheets, candle-lit lamps to make the place seem friendly, and a dresser full of clothes with arranged weapons on the top.

"Dis place is nice." Neol commented and walked to Amaya's bed. He pushed some of the coverings away and sat down,testing the mattress.

"Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping here?" He asked again, for the third time already.

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable."Amaya yelled back to him. She had walked to the entrance and was pulling the curtain all the way closed,blocking out all light and dimming her home.

Amaya walked back to the bed and blinked a few times.She hadn't thought about where she was going to sleep.

Neol watched her and nodded. "How about you sleep under the sheets,and I sleep on top?"

Amaya nodded. "That'll work!"

He went ahead and laid in bed while Amaya changed. She had gotten his word he wouldn't look while she undressed, but she thought she could feel eyes on her.She had heard vampires were lustful creatures, doing whatever they wanted in order to get pleasure. Amaya wondered how it would be with a human and vampire. Did their bodied work the same way since they had went through death? Did a vampire male feel cold in that certain area?She wanted to know the answers to her questions.

The waterfall acted as a nice noise blocker, and with only one candle lit, it felt as if it were night. Amaya felt strangely comfortable with someone in bed beside her. She felt safe...a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. She passed out the minute her head hit the pillows.

What felt like only minutes later, she was awoken by a strange sound and weight on her chest. She opened her eyes slowly. Neol's arm was draped across her stomach and to her left, his face was only inches from hers.She looked at his sleeping face and was memorized by his pure beauty.His lips were parted slightly as a very quiet snore escaped through, and his fangs stood out like they always did. Amaya wanted to touch his face, his hair, his lips. She had never felt so tempted before in her life.

She spotted his bandaged arm sprawled across one of the pillows. She wondered for the first time how much blood he had actually lost.How much would he have to drink when night finally came around? Would he leave her right away? Would he try to take her blood?

A part of her wanted to feel his teeth in her skin. She wanted to feel the pleasure brought by the pain.Why did she want him so much?

She had heard vampires put spells on their victims,making them fall in love instantly. Had he put a spell on her?

Before she realized what she was doing, Amaya was leaning forward. She closed her eyes as her lips brushed his cold ones.Her hand moved to his face and lightly rubbed his face, then it traveled up to his hair. It was silky, just like she thought it would be.

Just then, he kissed her back.


End file.
